legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Skills
Skills are special abilities used by cards in battle. The effects vary depending on the card. Some common skill effects include boosts to front line attacks, decrease in opponent front line defenses, and elemental boosts. Skills affect both the front line and the back line of either player, but only front line cards can activate skills in battle. Skills are generally restricted only to Rare and Ultra Rare cards, though there are some Common cards which possess skills. Card skills are often considered to be one of the most important factors in battles, and one of the most important considerations when deciding which cards are present on a front line. As such, cards with good skills, regardless of stats, are often worth more than similar cards with less sought after skills. Skill level Just like a card's regular level, a card's skill also has levels. Similarly, skills may be upgraded through the act of Enhancing. Skills can level up a maximum of nine times for a total level of ten. As skill level increases, so does skill effectiveness. It is worth noting that even after a card has reached its maximum level, a card's skill level can still be enhanced up to the tenth level. Skill enhancement Unlike with card levels, skill enhancement is not based on gaining experience. Rather, it is based on probabilities, with skilled cards adding to the probability of a skill level increase during enhancement. The more cards used to enhance, the greater the probability of skill level increase. The amount that each enhancer card contributes to the overall probability depends on the Rarity of both the enhancer cards and the card being enhanced, as well as the skill levels of both the enhancer card and the card being enhanced. See Skilling Probabilities for a complete list of probabilities. The higher the rarity of a card being enhanced, the lower the contribution of each enhancer card to the overall skill level increase probability. Inversely, the higher the rarity of the enhancer card, the more it contributes. Additionally, as the skill level of an enhancer card increases, so does its contribution to the probability of a skill up. Furthermore, the higher the skill level of the card being enhanced, the lower the contribution of each enhancer card. It is important to note however, that only enhancer cards with skills have a realistically probable chance of enhancing another card's skill level, though on occasion non-skilled cards can in fact enhance skill levels. The odds of this happening are quite low however, and such an occurrence is considered extremely rare. Enhancement rate calculation The following formulas are used by the game when calculating overall skill up probabilities for a given card being enhanced. Decimals are always rounded down after calculations. One enhancer card: SkillChance = ((given percent) / (2)) * (sacrifice skill level +1) Multiple enhancer cards: SkillChance = ((given percent) / (2)) * (total sacrifice skill level + # of cards) Note: the multiple card formula only works if sacrifices are the same rarity. Single card example: Enhanced Card: UR EX skill 4 (attempting sk5) Sacrificial card: Rare EX skill 7 Given percentage for Rare EX on sk5 UR EX: 8% Formula: Skill Up Chance = ((given percent) / (2)) * (sacrifice skill level +1) Skill Up Chance = ((8%) / (2)) * (7+1) = 4 * (8) = 32% Multiple card example (same rarity): Enhanced Card: Rare EX skill 7 (attempting sk8) Sacrificial cards: Rare skill 3 (x3), rare skill 5 (x1), rare skill 1 (x4) Given percentage for Rare on sk7 Rare EX: 7.5% Skill Up Chance = )(given percent) / (2)) * (total sacrifice skill level + # of cards) Skill Up Chance = ((7.5%) / (2)) * (3+3+3+5+1+1+1+1 + 8) = 3.75 * 26 = 97.5% Enhancer card contribution rates The following charts display the percentage which any given enhancer card at skill level 1 of various rarities contributes to the overall skill level increase probability of a given card of a specific rarity chosen for enhancement. See Skilling Probabilities for contribution by any given enhancer card at any skill level and rarity to the overall skill level increase probability. * Projected percentages based on chart progression Skill effect Skills effects are categorized within seven categories of magnitude: *Small *Medium *Large *Great *Huge * Immense * Massive Additionally, skills can either raise a player's own stats in battle, or lower the opponent's stats. Furthermore, skills can apply to cards of a specific element, or it can apply to all elements. The table below illustrates the differences between the various kinds of skills. The percentage ranges represent the effect range from skill 1 to skill 10, with the lower percentage being for skill 1, and the higher percentage for skill 10. #The skill percentage from the table refer to the percentage in the Heroes Colosseoonly. The percentage in the Battle Royal ,Odyssey Events and Normal Battle will be a little different from the percent shown in the table. #No matter the double skill is single element or dual element, the percentage of the skill will be the same.For example, the percentage of double huge boost to water ATK and double huge boost to water/fire ATK are equal to double huge boost to all ATK. #If there are two category in the skill description,the skill will have two type of percentage. For example, if the card is immense boost to all ATK and huge drop to all DEF, the percentage will be 25% boost ATK and 20% drop DEF. # There are two type of augment skill which is augment by number of opponent's element in opponent's front line and augmented by number of _(single element)_ cards in personal front line.There are five stage of percentage level for augment card. In Battle Royal, if only one card in the front line match the element requirement of the card description, it matches stage 1.If only two card in the front line match the element requirement of the card description, it matches stage 2, and so on. Five Card matches will be in the 5th stage. Heroes Colosseo if two card in the front line (including ATK front line and DEF front line) match the element requirement of the card description, it matches stage 1.If only four card in the front line (including ATK front line and DEF front line) match the element requirement of the card description, it matches stage 2, and so on.Ten card matches will be in the 5th stage. # The negate skill effect is for dividing the opponent's activated skills percentage in a particular percentage. For example if an activated double huge boost to all ATK skill card from the opponent's front line has be negated and the negate amount is HUGE, the percentage of the opponent's card will decrease from 40% to 18%. The deducted 22% is the negate amount which is x0.55. #Raid Boss cards boost the damage from a single strike out of the 5 strikes from a battle. For example, if the damage for the 5 attacks is: 10000, 8000, 6000, 4000, 2000, an activated skill 10 Earth Mother Rhea (+70% dmg) in round 1 would make the damage: 17000, 8000, 6000, 4000, 2000 if it activates on the first strike. #A hit towards the rampart cannot be higher than 100 times the power level selected. Meaning if attacking at 100%, the hit will be maxed at 10,000. Attacking at 40%, the hit will be maxed at 4000, etc. Additionally, the Heroes Colosseo has a formula to calculate the skill Boost or Drop ATK or DEF. ATK BOOST SKILL: Total ATK after boosted = Total Basic ATK from ATK front line *1+(1st)+(2nd)+(3rd)+(4th)+(5th) DEF BOOST SKILL: Total DEF after boosted = {28% of the Basic ATK from Atk front line + Basic DEF from the DEF Front Line *1+(1st)+(2nd)+(3rd)+(4th)+(5th)} ATK DROP SKILL: Total ATK after Drop = Total Basic ATK from the opponent's Front ATK Line *1+(1st)+(2nd)+(3rd)+(4th)+(5th) DEF DROP SKILL: Total DEF after drop = {28% of the basic ATK from opponent's ATK Front Line + Basic DEF from the oppnent's DEF Front Line *1+(1st)+(2nd)+(3rd)+(4th)+(5th)} # (1st)(2nd)(3rd)(4th)(5th) illustrates the percentage of the activated skill. # In Heroes Colosseo, DEF will increase by a fixed amount which is 28% from ATK Front Line. # Drop skill will not drop the boosted amount but only the basic ATK/DEF amount. # ATK and DEF boost/Drop skill will have a 100% effect on ATK Line and additional 20% effect on DEF Line when the card set in ATK Line.Vice versa, it will have a 100% effect on DEF Line and additional 20% effect on ATK Line when set the card in DEF Line. Additionally, the table below illustrates the difference in skill effect between skill levels for the same skill. Skill activation Contrary to popular belief, the skill level of a card does not affect the rate of skill activation. However, for skills affecting ATK and/or DEF, skill power affects activation frequency. For example, small activates least often, followed by medium, then large, and finally great, which activates most often. For cards with a random large/great/huge power, activation frequency is rolled as great, then a second roll is made for which of the three power levels takes effect. Rolling is done for the card in position #1 first, then #2, and so on, down the line. However, this rule only holds true for skills affecting ATK and/or DEF of any number of elements. For other skills, such as Battle Royale point-increasing skills (Anat, Allatu, Lilith, etc…) or rampart-destruction skills (Black Dragon, Muirdris, Flare Wyvern, etc…), skill power has no effect. Instead, activation frequency is closely tied to placement within the ATK front line. Close to 100% activation frequency can be achieved in the first position, yet this probability drops significantly as the card moves down the line. As such, it is usually beneficial to place these cards in the first position of the front line for (almost) guaranteed activation. Rules pertaining to card position do not hold for Raid Events however. In boss battles, skill activation is completely random, and as such placing cards in the first slot will not increase the chance of skill activation. It should be noted that cards with the exact same skill can in fact activate within the same player vs player battle or Raid fight. For example, a PM Rhea and RM Rhea will still have the potential both activate their skills in battle when placed on the front line. This applies to Battle Royale based cards as well, though boosts to Battle Royale points do not stack even if two point boosting skills activate. Also worth noting is that cards with a huge skill effect also have the chance of activating with a great and large skill effect instead. The actual probabilities of each effect activating are detailed below. See Also * Skilling Probabilities * List of skills Category:Gameplay Category:Raid Boss Skill Category:Battle Royale Category:25% Boost Category:Drop Skill